An Impractical Proposal
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Elizabeth Swann doesn't ask for much. Just a little excitement, a dash of piracy, and the undying devotion of one Will Turner. Post COTBP, Pre DMC. WE.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or any of the characters associated with the films. They are the property of the Walt Disney Corporation.

_AN: Fluffy fluff. :D_

It didn't make sense. He'd come to rescue her, he _had_ rescued her. He'd fought alongside her and then let her go – back to Norrington. She'd seen him once, when her father had granted him clemency for acting out with the intention of saving her. And, that was the last time she'd seen him before Jack's hanging. All the plans were going through for her engagement to Commodore Norrington. The ball had been planned and the invitations in the process of being addressed. Elizabeth fully expected never to see Will again at this point.

And then, at the last minute, when even looking at him had become painful for her, he'd declared his love for her. Plainly and openly, right in front of the Commodore and her father. The three little words that she'd only dreamt of him saying to her. He'd turned from her then and she knew instantly what he was planning. Silently she cursed his cowardice for only telling her now, when he knew the penalty for his actions would be death. Well, hang him if he thought she'd allow him to be hung! Elizabeth Swann then did the only thing she could in her position, she feigned fainting to buy him a moment's time. After all, she loved him too much to allow him to be caught.

Her eyes flew open as she could not help but long to watch the rescue attempt. A secret smile painted her lips as she watched her pirate save Jack. Poetry in motion, that's what her Will was. A man of few words. A man who could only now, after eleven years of acquaintance, feel comfortable calling her Elizabeth, provided her father was not nearby. She ran alongside the Commodore as he pursued the escapees. Any anger she may have felt for Will's apparent cowardice towards her melted away as he stood boldly between Commodore Norrington and Jack. She'd heard his words and they had called out to her.

When she joined him, standing by his side with her hand snugly on his arm, she wasn't sure what to expect. And, when his hand had come up and rested upon her own, she knew that she had not made the wrong decision. Oh, and the kiss! Elizabeth had never been kissed before, well, not like _that_. She had not allowed the Commodore to kiss her on her lips. Somewhere in her mind, she had still waited for Will. She was glad that she had waited. She was overjoyed that she had saved her lips for him. His adoration was evident through his passion. The very idea of learning the ways of a man and a woman with him excited her. She had thought that he had felt the same way. So, why then, had he not called upon her since that day?

Yes, certainly he had work to do, and she could respect that. But, surely, he must have a few minutes to share with her. Strong as she was, she still needed to know that he loved her. Elizabeth glanced out the window gloomily. The weather reflected her mood as an unexpected rain storm had claimed Port Royal. She blinked twice, not believing her eyes. Will – Will Turner – the man she loved so deeply and lamented over so fervently, was making his way up the drive of the manor. Without a word, she whirled from the window, cursing her heavy skirts as they hindered her speed. She rushed to the door before her butler had the chance to reach it and wrenched it open.

Will's hand was poised to knock and a momentary flicker of surprised recognition crossed his features. The expression turned into something else, and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she liked it. But, she did like how he appeared: drenched to the core, his hair loose of its cord and falling upon his shoulders in wet curls.

"Elizabeth," he said determinedly, "I must speak with your father."

Elizabeth smiled at having heard her name on his lips. At least she still had that, even if his expression was unusually stern.

"Let me take your coat," she said sweetly, imagining that they were married and he was just coming home from a long day of work.

"There's no time, Elizabeth," he said firmly, regarding her with an unreadable expression. Elizabeth's eyes hardened.

"Very well, _Mr. Turner_," she said harshly, spinning from him and storming off towards her father's study.

"Father, Mr. Turner wishes to speak with you," she said sharply. Governor Swann frowned at his daughter and her angry expression.

"Mr. Turner?" he repeated incredulously, "You mean Will?"

"Yes, sir. The very same."

"Alright," her father said, still confused. Had she changed her mind about the boy already? "Send him in then, Elizabeth."

"This way, Mr. Turner," she hissed at him upon returning to the foyer. Will's expression melted at her apparent anger.

"Elizabeth," he said, trying to reason with her.

"That's _Miss Swann_," she spat.

Will sighed and smiled slightly, a little perplexed. "Right, Miss Swann," he said without any argument.

This seemed to be the wrong reaction to her outburst for she huffed angrily, shaking her head in irritation and stalked towards her father's study. He followed her quickly for fear of losing his way. She looked at him once more and rolled her eyes before storming off. Will and the Governor watched her leave in silent awe.

"Did you wrong her in some way, Will?" Governor Swann asked, questioningly.

"I haven't a clue," Will replied, confused.

Elizabeth positioned herself in the front parlour, thus ensuring that Will would see her when he decided to leave. She watched the heavy Caribbean rain fall upon the lush greenery of the grounds in deep misery. She glanced at the door to her father's study suspiciously. Will had been in there for a rather long time and Elizabeth wondered what the cause for this visit could be.

She slumped in her chair despondently and sighed. Secretly she longed for something exciting to happen again and caught herself daydreaming about Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow, she corrected herself. Now there was a man of mystery – and really bad teeth. Elizabeth turned her attention to the rain again. She didn't want Jack; Will was shrouded in mystery enough as it was. What she really wanted was for Will to whisper that he loved her in her ear and sweep her off her feet. What she really needed was the excitement of his arms around her. And, these things were exactly what she _wasn't _getting lately. She'd been so excited when she'd seen him coming up the drive in the pouring rain and she had thought that he would be excited for her to open the door to him. Instead, she had been greeted with cold words and a stern expression.

Elizabeth slumped further in her chair and was well aware that it was not lady-like behaviour. Hang lady-like behaviour! All she wanted was to be tangled up with Will and he was too busy chitchatting with her father to even notice her. She pouted glumly. Suddenly, the door to her father's study swung open and she struggled to regain an upright position in her chair and some composure. Unfortunately, she'd slid so far down that both of these tasks were near impossible to complete. Eventually, she managed to sit upright and stare moodily out the window. She could feel his eyes upon her, warm coffee brown orbs viewing her sitting form. Elizabeth forced her head up higher. Curse him and his wonderful eyes! She refused to look at him; in fact, she'd decided to pretend that he wasn't there at all.

"Elizabeth," he called softly, entering the room almost silently, closing the door behind him. Internally, she melted at his voice, soft and tender. It caressed her very soul and she longed to run to him. But, she didn't. She pretended not to hear him.

"Elizabeth," he repeated a little louder. He was a bit closer, as well. She still chose to ignore him. She could hear him puff out a breath in amusement and without turning, she knew he was smiling – laughing at her. She straightened her back in indignation. He would tease her now and she would simply lose her temper. How dare he tease her! She was already riled for a fight.

"Miss Swann," he said so softly. She hadn't expected _that _tone. Finally, she turned, keeping her cold, detached expression in place.

"Yes, Mr. Turner," he voice crisp with ice. She found it difficult to look at him, as it had been upon first returning to Port Royal. To look upon him never knowing whether he wanted her or not. Elizabeth was having such a difficult time of keeping her icy expression from melting, now seeing him standing before her, that she stood up abruptly and made to leave the room. Will caught her wrist in his strong grip, his rough hands scratching her delicate skin.

"Elizabeth, what-?" he started, gazing at her quizzically. Elizabeth shook her hand free, which he released easily. She rubbed her wrist and stared at him accusingly.

"What indeed, Mr. Turner! What can you possibly have to say to me?" she hissed.

Will's confusion increased as he watched her. She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. It was such a pretty malcontent that Will was forced to smile. This, of course, only served to increase her rage. She spun away from him, determined not to look at him.

"Elizabeth," he said, the softness from his voice fading. "Look at me."

"No," she spat petulantly, for if she looked at him she would drown in his eyes and melt in his arms.

She hadn't been expecting it at all, the way he gripped her arm with great strength and backed her into the wall. She hadn't been prepared to be forced to look upon him in his wild, dishevelled state. She also hadn't been ready for the intense wave of desire the action sent through her being. God, she wanted him _right_ now. His eyes raked over her face with raw emotion. He wanted her, too. She raised her chin defiantly.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, don't ask me that question right now," he said huskily, burying his face in her hair, his lips so close to the hollow between her neck and shoulder that she could feel his hot breath upon her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes with that tortured look of his.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you a question," he said seriously.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is _that_ what you spoke to my father about?" she hissed, still attempting to seethe.

"Yes," Will replied, stony-faced. Elizabeth glanced at him, not quite comprehending the situation.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, forgetting her forced demeanour.

Will stared at his hands on either side of her head and frowned, dropping them slowly. He remained as close, however, and Elizabeth made no move to leave. "This wasn't how I had planned for this to go," he sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, his fingers tangling in wind-blown knots.

Elizabeth could not bring her eyes away from his face and her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. "I don't care," she whispered, "Ask me."

Will dropped his hands to his sides and regarded her nervously for a moment. "Elizabeth Swann," he started strongly. He paused, the words dangling on the tip of his tongue, merely needing the tiniest puff to breathe life into them. Elizabeth watched his delectable mouth with wide, expectant eyes.

"Yes?" she prompted when he did not say anything further. Will blinked and seemed to come back to life.

"I love you," he said abruptly.

Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded, "I know. I love you, too."

Will smiled sheepishly, her words reigniting the flame of his courage. "Elizabeth Swann, will you consent to be my wife?"

The soft smile was frozen on Elizabeth's face. She had been expecting the words and yet to hear them had made her world stand still. Where Commodore Norrington had decided to give her a long explanation, Will had simply asked directly and in the simplest of terms. The words were lovely to her ears and she stared at him in complete silence, her smile slowly widening. It was only when she noticed his worried frown that she realized she hadn't answered him.

"Elizabeth?" he asked meekly. She could see it in his eyes. To Will Turner, this was life and death. Her answer would either elate or destroy him. And, to Elizabeth Swann, his expression was her life and death. Will adored her and at this moment, she had no doubt of it at all.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated, his face relaxing.

"Yes!" she said loudly, flinging her arms around his neck. "Yes, Will Turner, I will be your wife."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and laughed into her neck, his damp hair teasing her neck.

"Well, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed, a little shell shocked.

Elizabeth pulled back from him suddenly. "But, Will, where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks! I thought you had forgotten me."

"That would be quite impossible," Will said, laughing. "I've been travelling the island, selling my swords. I couldn't ask for your hand having nothing to offer."

"Selling swords?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "So that you could ask for my hand?"

"Yes. It's not much, Elizabeth. I really don't have much to offer," he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled at his apologetic expression. She reached up and pulled his head down so that her lips could meet his in a well-deserved kiss.

"Then it's a good thing I don't ask for much."


End file.
